


troye loves his hot boyfriend.

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	troye loves his hot boyfriend.

“Are you making pancakes?” Troye asks, as he makes his way into the kitchen, finding Connor by the stove with a sizzling pan in front of him and the spatula in a tight grip. The kitchen looks sort of like a mess already. But it’s quite hard to place his focus on anything other than Connor in nothing but grey sweatpants. His skin almost looks golden because of the sunlight slipping through the window and Troye wonders if he’s ever going to stop hearing the angel choir in his head every time he sees Connor shirtless like this. Though there’s really nothing angelic about his following thoughts.

“Trying to,” Connor mutters, curses under his breath as he fails to flip the pancake - again, it seems. Troye kisses his cheek, when Connor glances his way, he kisses his lips too. And for a brief moment he thinks of all the other spots on Connor’s body he’d like to kiss. They whisper good morning and share a smile.

He rests his head on Connor’s shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist loosely and he is not so discreetly stroking his fingers tips up and down Connor’s stomach and chest and he almost wants to moan just by this delicate touch.   
Troye genuinely loves being the taller one of the two, if only by a few inches but still. He loves being the big spoon and he loves being the one with arms around Connor’s waist and Connor sometimes on his tip-toes just so he doesn’t have to look up when kissing him. It is by far the cutest thing Troye knows that Connor does and he does a lot of cute things.

“Well, it smells great,” Troye says quietly just under Connor’s ear. He can see the pout growing bigger so he kisses his neck a few times, for support or comfort or something.

Connor sighs, “they turned out great the other day!” He pours the scrambled pancake on top of the pile of other scrambled pancakes and starts on a new one. “It’s your fault actually.”

“My fault?”

“I got nervous, I wanted to impress you with breakfast in bed but that’s out of the picture now,” Connor says, looking down at the pancake and frowning.

Troye smiles at the thought but decides not to make it any cheesier. “You being shirtless is enough,” he says, smirking even though Connor can’t see him and his response leaves the older to sigh once more.

“I’m more than just a body!”

“Yeah but your body is the best part of you,”

“Hey!” Connor says with an offended voice, while flipping the pancake and finally doing it without tearing it apart. “No pancakes for you, Sivan.”

Troye doesn’t bother to say anything back at the moment. He doesn’t care much for the pancakes actually. It’s a different kind of hunger he’s feeling. Instead he lets his hands stroke Connor’s exposed skin, fingering on the hem of his underwear all while placing soft kisses all over his shoulder and neck. Troye kisses the top of his head too and leaves a trace of kisses as he makes his way down. He breaths in Connor’s scent, the familiar scent he loves so much. Below his ear, Troye presses his lips hard and starts sucking.

Not for long, Connor leans away from him, pushing his head away too, “Don’t give me a hickey, Troye!”

A bubbling laugh escapes his mouth when Connor looks back at him with frowned eyebrows, but the small smile isn’t hard to notice. “Fine,”

Troye lets Connor put the first actual pancake on the plate, when he puts down the pan again, Troye shoves it further away from them and turns Connor around to him. They’re finally kissing properly, tongue and everything. Troye gently nibbles on Connor’s bottom lip, going harder the more he gets into it. Troye turns it into biting, and if Connor standing on his tip-toes is the cutest thing he does, then moaning into Troye’s mouth is definitely the sexiest. Or it’s the gasp he does when Troye pushes himself closer to him and drags his nails against Connor’s bare back, making his arm hair rise.


End file.
